1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting apparatuses, and in particular, to a Digital Multiplex (DMX) controllable low profile lighting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighting apparatuses are used for illuminating both indoor and outdoor environments. Proper illumination is vital when filming movies, television shows, shooting videos, taking photographs, lighting live stage performances, and other similar activities.